


A smile to go, please

by littleBrat13



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Lols, M/M, Rin is a little shit, Rin is flirting but he doesn't know it yet, This is kinda messy but I tried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleBrat13/pseuds/littleBrat13
Summary: In which Rin is determined to get Haru to notice him.





	A smile to go, please

**Author's Note:**

> As a celebration for the upcoming S3, I did a thing. HAHAHA.
> 
> I've moved on from the fanwars after _x_ number of years. Loljk. I love both ships sooo much though, I just don't understand why both fandoms have to fight lol. It was a lot of stress back then. But it feels good to be back now! :)
> 
> Anyway, my inspiration for the cafe was [this](https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQxIeguQ1ot4Mbh6RvrcFOhee_FYYCKf_OVwTsE3UA2Y3LiKYyNn1w5hTk0wQ). Hope you'll check it out cause I friggin suck at descriptions lol.

 

"One _Strawberries & Creme Frappucino_... and a smile to go please."

 

Rin can't help the triumphant grin on his face as soon as his favorite barista's usual expressionless countenance morphed into that of a frown, annoyance even. _Heck yeah._

 

8 months ago, _Rin Matsuoka_  first wandered into this small, but _refreshing_ coffee shop - like literally, cause it's aquarium-themed - get it? _Refreshing_? _Aquarium_? _Oh god_ , that's so perfect! 10/10. 

 

The cafe's design was much to Rin's liking, especially when he had much love for swimming when he was a lot younger. The aquarium theme felt so close to home that he always gets nostalgic. The drinks were also top-notch. Plus, they also serve those _cute_ lattes with shark art like _seriously_ , what more could Rin ask for? 

 

But thinking about it, that's not the only reason he keeps coming back... You see, there's this _beautiful_ , blue-eyed barista named _Nanase Haruka_ who has a friggin' _poker face_ and always seems apathetic about everything. And he pisses Rin off, cause _god_ , those eyes were _beautiful_. Too damn _beautiful_ , how could he just... you know, have eyes _like that_? And ignore people. _Does that even make sense?_

 

But anyway, he ignored Rin for about 5 months, but Rin was a determined _little piece of shit_ because nobody ignores _Rin fucking Matsuoka_. And _no_... Rin doesn't have a masochistic streak (though he does wonder about that sometimes). But something about breaking that calm and collected exterior, and seeing different emotions on those _damn_ eyes just... really, I mean _REALLY_ satisfies him to the core, god knows why.

 

"Come back when you stop ordering like a _freaking_   _toddler_." Haru calmly replied, trying to dismiss him with a wave of his hand. _Oh god, that's attractive_.

 

It took a brief  _eye-to-eye_ contact, and a small chuckle from _somewhere_ , before Rin snapped out of his reverie. " _Wait_... did you just insult my choice of drink, you _fuck_!" Very _nice_ , Rin Matsuoka. _Articulate as always._

 

He then pointed at the tall barista beside Haru, who still haven't stopped giggling ever since. "And you, Makoto, stop laughing!"

 

Haru's best friend and also a barista in this cafe was this guy here named  _Makoto_. This guy grew up together with Haru and practically knows everything there is to know about him. Rin would be jealous but the guy is actually together with his best friend, _Sousuke_. But _wait_ , why would he be _jealous_? _Rin Matsuoka, jealous?_ Please.

 

"Sorry... Rin." Makoto was still clutching his stomach, suppressing his giggles. "It's... just _hahaha_... too funny, cause it's true."

 

"What?!?!?!"

 

_He's not to be trusted. Definitely._

 

"Now, if you don't mind, you're holding up a line." Haru said, his expression returning to usual. And by _usual_ , that _reaaallly_ annoying _poker face. Ugggh._ Someday, he'll make sure he'd make that cold face of his heat up. One day, _for sure_.

 

Rin looked behind him and saw no one. "Haru, _you fuck_." It was quarter before closing and Rin always, _always_ choose this hour of the day because no one else comes in. If there was, maybe one or two, ordering just one latte or espresso to go.

 

He also likes to come in at this hour because, well... as much as you won't believe it, Haru, - yeah, _this Haru_ , the guy with a stick up his ass - sits with him, sometimes engaging in small talk, sometimes reading, sipping tea, or whatever. Sometimes mopping the floor, claiming he wants him to get the hint that he should go home cause its closing time... _Errrrr_ , okay maybe cross off that last thought. But _see_! This is the product of his hard work. He's no longer being ignored. _Hah!_

 

"Do you really want me gone _that bad_?" Rin sighed dramatically. "Okay, fine, just give me my drink and you won't ever have to see my face again."

 

For a moment, he thought he saw Haru flinch before the guy started punching his order in the cash register. "That would be $4.45."

 

Rin handed out the exact amount and Haru said nothing more before he turned around to start making his drink.

 

Makoto, seeing the whole exchange has a worried look on his face as he turned from Haru to Rin. " _A..hahaha..._ That reminds me,Rin, you haven't been coming these past few days, what's up? Been busy?

 

 "Oh. I ah, actually caught a flu." Rin, being the _little shit_ he is, grinned and in a teasing voice, addressed Haru once again. "Did you miss me, _Nanase_?"

 

Haru stopped for a moment, probably too tired of Rin's shit. And Rin wasn't really expecting a reaction of some sort, but then he heard him speak in a soft voice. "Well... _yeah_... I guess I did. I'm glad you're doing well now."

 

_Holy shit._

 

_"EHHHHH?!?!?!"_ It was Makoto who first reacted cause Rin was too damn speechless, feeling his face heating up and his heart hammering in his chest. Cause why.the.fuck.would.Haru.say.that??? What does it mean? What does it _fucking_ mean? Does he miss, _miss_ him? Or just miss, miss? _Urgeghhhvgrhdndns_. And why is he reacting like this? _Stupid, damned, idiot!!_ Is he a high school girl with some stupid _crush_? 

 

"You know. We'll be closing in 5 minutes. Do you..." Haru seem to be contemplating if he's gonna continue or what. He let out a soft sigh before saying, "Do you wanna wait for me so we could... _uhm_... talk for a bit?"

 

Rin let out a breath he never thought he was holding. "T-talk. Is n-nice." _Great_ , Matsuoka. _Never thought you speak caveman so eloquently_.

 

Haru seems relieved as he nodded and continued preparing the drink leaving Makoto with his mouth agape and Rin, _about to pass out_.

**Author's Note:**

> Next is the conclusion. I need to get some sleep first hahaha :)))


End file.
